New Beginings
by aryaneragon4ever
Summary: Sequel to Phantom of a rose's And my father is... Sypnosis: Danny's real father is Vlad. Dear Froot Loop has a plan to get his son back from his most hated enemy. The oaf, JACK FENTON! WARNING! CD! New Chapter:Dedication to Pearl84 and Candelight.
1. Cliff jumping RV

This is a sequel to _Phantom of a rose's_ And My father is….

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN and my father is… OR DP!!!!!!**_

_**A/N:**_ Okie dokie, I'm gonna wing this one. I have no plotline.

Quote:

_What lies before us and what lies behind us is little compared to what lies within us_

-Erm… I don't remember

* * *

Chapter 1- Father's Nightmare

* * *

DANNY'S POV

As we neared the Wisconsin border, I pondered the events of the past few days.

I had met my real father, who happened to be a billionaire and the world's greatest Froot Loop. I sure as heck hoped that wasn't hereditary, like the ghost powers. I had forced _Vlad_ (I refused to call that Froot Loop my father) into a truce, and Sam and I had finally hooked up. A snore averted my attention to the back seat. Tucker was mumbling something about his PDA, Mom was snoring slightly, and Jazz and Sam were awake. As Sam and I made eye contact we blushed. Jazz followed Sam's eyes and winked at me. Dad was rambling on about fudge, like always. I didn't notice that our RV was branching off onto a road that said 'DANGER: ROAD ENDS IN CLIFF'. Our RV hit a bump in the road. As I was jostled in my seat I saw that we were heading towards a cliff.

"Dad!" I yelled, jerking the wheel so that we turned around.

* * *

GENERAL POV

Jack Fenton just stared at his 'son' as the RV headed the other way. His eyes narrowed.

"Danny! Why did you just do that?!?" Jack yelled.

Danny was shocked. "Dad! I just saved our lives! You need to pay more attention!" Jack Fenton turned the car around again and climbed steadily toward the precipice. The two black haired male's yelling directed everyone's attention to the front seat, and in turn the cliff they were approaching. Maddie scrambled up and dove into Jack's lap, where she jerked the wheel, only to find out that it wouldn't budge. Neither Danny nor Maddie noticed as Jack's eyes flashed red. The cliff edge got closer. And closer. As the green and silver vehicle tumbled over the edge of the cliff, the Fenton family, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all screamed.

* * *

VLAD POV

As the idiotic death trap called the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle tumbled over the cliff, I flew down and grabbed my son, Maddie, and (for good measure) Daniel's girlfriend and best friend. It helped that they were all right in a row. I duplicated and each of my doppelganger's grabbed a screaming passenger from the silver and green vehicle. Each of my doppelgangers took a syringe and injected it into their captive's neck. I removed my own syringe and injected it into Daniel's neck who had just realized that he wasn't about to plummet to his death.

"V-V-Vlad?" Danny asked weakly, as the serum took effect. His blue orbs, blinked.

"It's okay, Little Badger" I said, adjusting him as his eyes closed slowly. My doppelgangers and I teleported to my mansion. None of us saw metal wings sprout from the RV before it fell all the way down to the earth.

We all arrived in separate rooms in the mansion. I gently lowered Daniel onto the baby blue covers that matched his eyes, MY eyes. Daniel groaned, and twitched. I transformed into my human form and sat on the chair next to the bed.

* * *

DANNY POV

_I was dreaming, and I knew it. The colors were too impossible to be real, and no waking moment would involve me murdering my family. Phantom sat on a throne of human bones, and was drenched in the blood. A mountain of corpses jutted out, blocking the flow of a river of blood. I could smell the sickly sweetness of the churning crimson tide. A large man in an orange jumpsuit's corpse lay next to that of a woman in a similar blue one, who was cradling the corpse of a girl with long orange tangled locks. All of their mouths were open in the same fashion of silent agony and disbelief. Phantom stood from the throne and walked over to a kid in a yellow shirt and a PDA grasped in his brown hands that was crouched on the ground. Phantom smiled, it made my skin crawl._

_"Tucker, it's been awhile!" The said in a low welcoming voice that sounded unnatural._

_"I don't know you anymore, Danny" Tucker spat._

_"Oh, well that's good then, because I'm not Danny. Danny died, I'm his evil half that remained to destroy the world, Dan". Dan smiled revealing sparkling fangs. Dan reached his hand out, as if to help tucker up, the he grabbed Tucker's neck and squeezed._

_"D-D-Danny will b-b-beat-y-you."Tucker wheezed._

_"I'm invincible" Dan whispered, and brought out a knife which he used to rip Tucker's heart out._

"NO!" I screamed. "Stop it! Noooo"

* * *

VLAD POV

Daniel started to scream, and flail, and sending ecto-blasts around the room. I leaned over his bed and gasped as I saw blood flowing from his temple.

"Daniel!" I yelled, but no avail. The young hybrid wouldn't open his eyes. I charged my palm with a weak ecto-blast and sent it into his ribcage, hoping that the pain would shake him out of his revere. I laid my hand against his chest. I started CPR. My son had no pulse.

* * *

DANNY POV

_I drifted in the solitude of darkness. For once in my life, I felt at ease. Peace surrounded my entire being. I wondered if this was what death was like. Apparently the afterlife wasn't that _

_disappointing. It was lovely, and cool. It was refreshing, like a raindrop on a sunny day. It was everything, yet it was nothing as well. It was spring and winter, dark and light, snow and sun. It was _

_the most amazing place. I saw polar opposites coexisting, in peace, and harmony. Cats and dogs were conversing; there was no poverty or social class to speak of, only existence. It was peace in _

_its purest form. It was life, and death. Somehow I knew that everyone was dead. It didn't bother me. Solid gold wings protruded from everyone's backs. Everyone wore solid black robes. There _

_were no halos, or a choir, or a trumpet fanfare, or even golden gates. No one was frowned upon or made fun of. It was paradise._

_A pain blossomed in my chest. It contracted and expanded. I closed my eyes and winced. Someone's voice made me open my eyes_

"_Danny, do well with your second chance" A ghost with a purple cape and clock gears on his chest and a scar over his eye winked at me. "Time In!" He shouted._

I gasped as I returned to reality. My eyes opened to reveal a certain Froot Loop standing over me, looking concerned. I groaned as the light hit my eyes.

"Daniel?" The shocked whisper brought my attention to the forty something year old man in front of me.

"Yes?" I groaned. My biological father's eyes widened. He pulled me into a rib-cracking embrace. I blinked up at him slowly.

"Don't you ever, ever do that to me again, Daniel" Vlad whispered as he clung to me.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? I'll never know unless you press the button!


	2. Of sausages and wings

This is a sequel to _Phantom of a rose's_ amazing installment to the Fanfiction archives And My father is….

I present to you, dear reader, the next epic chapter in _A New Beginning_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN and my father is… OR DP!!!!!!**_

_**A/N:**_ Okie dokie, I'm gonna wing this one. Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate at this time.

* * *

Quote:

"_Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect…. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections.__"_

-When you find out tell me.

* * *

Chapter 2-

DANNY'S POV

I was kinda freaking out, to say the least. Wouldn't you? I mean, you pretty much sign in blood that your biological father is now your arch enemy. Then he shows up, wakes you up in an unfamiliar room that looks as if it met a nuclear bomb, and just starts hugging you. Okay, that wouldn't happen to normal people, but whatever. Wouldn't you be freaked out? After I gained my bearings and really figured out what was going on, I tried to jerk away. But, Vlad's superhuman strength prevented me from moving. Vlad seemed to sense my discomfort; he pulled away slightly and looked at me with concern and happiness evident in his facial features.

"Are you okay, Daniel?" He asked me softly.

"Can't breathe" I managed to choke out. Vlad loosened his grip instantly, but left his arms around me. I still couldn't squirm out of them.

"That better, Little Badger?"

"Will you quit it with the Little Badger crap?!" I retorted.

"Nope, Little Badger" I growled when he made it evident he wasn't going to let go of me and that he wouldn't quit with the Badger crap. He laughed. I growled again, this time angry that my anger wasn't scaring him in the slightest. I sighed, realizing that I wasn't very scary at all. Vlad finally let go of me and I scrambled away from him. Vlad looked hurt, as if my rejection of his affection was the most painful torture imaginable. Then I remembered what happened.

"What happened to the RV?" I demanded, not dropping my defensive position.

"Daniel, I-I" He looked at a loss for words. "I couldn't save them all. My duplication power will only allow me to split three times."

"What happened?!?"

"Jack and Jasmine-"

"No." I stopped him. "No. They're alive." I wouldn't believe it "They can't be d-d" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"They are."

"NO!" I screamed, not noticing a green wave leaving my mouth that dissipated before any damage was done. I erupted into uncontrolled sobs, moving from a defensive position to the fetal position, tears streaking down my face. Vlad came towards me and picked me up, sitting me back on the bed. He sat next to me and rubbed my back soothingly, like a fa- never mind. I leaned my head against his chest and sobbed harder.

"Shhhh…..its okay Daniel" My tears flowed stronger now, ruining Vlad's shirt. Neither of us cared, though. Vlad twined his fingers through my hair, and rocked me slightly.

"No!" I sobbed, even harder.

* * *

VLAD POV

Strong sobs racked Daniel's small frame. He was hurting, and I knew it, but everything would work out as I planned. And he wouldn't need to feel that pain anymore. I twined my fingers in his raven locks and rocked him, trying to calm him down.

"No!" he sobbed harder. Daniel's sobs eventually turned into dry wracks of his small frame. I patted his back soothingly. He looked up at me; deep sorrow was rooted into the recesses of his endless blue orbs. We stayed that way for awhile."And everyone else?" He whispered, as if he didn't want the answer.

"Recovering in the rooms next to you as we speak." I smiled gently down upon my son. His demeanor changed instantly.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?!?" He shouted, once again scrambling from my grip.

"No. Not this time, Daniel. I'm no murderer" I said, raising my hand. He nodded, tears once again forming in his eyes "Now let me see if you are injured, because you were dead five minutes ago." Daniel's eyes widened, he seemed to remember something. His eyes glazed over and he froze. "Daniel" I said, touching his shoulder gently. This gave no response. "Daniel!" I said more urgently. Still nothing. "DANIEL!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders. This snapped him out of his state.

"W-W-What?" Daniel asked, confused. I rubbed his shoulders gently.

"Daniel, you froze."

"Oh, I suppose I did."

"You're impossible, Daniel" I groaned.

"Yes, Yes I am."

"Don't squirm, this might hurt" I said, taking a syringe out. I had him take off his shirt so I could examine the muscles in his back. I gasped and fell out of the chair. Golden feathered wings were sprouting from Daniel's spine.

"Erm… Vlad, what's wrong?" he asked sensing my discomfort.

"Daniel…You have wings."

"Yeah, and? Oh, wait, you can't find a place to put the needle, can you? Just use my arm"

"Bu- never mind" I sighed and wiped his shoulder with an aseptic wipe, he squirmed. I injected the needle in his shoulder before he could jerk away. Daniel shivered slightly as the needle entered his skin.

"Wow. That's cold" Daniel said.

"It is a needle"

"Nah! I thought it was a sausage"

"Oh ha ha" I said dryly.

"I love sarcasm; it's the one thing that never let me down when I needed it"

"Only you, only you."

"Yes. Only me" I rolled my eyes and removed the needle. "Wait, how did I die?" He seemed confused.

"I'm assuming that the calming drought I injected into your neck had a negative reaction in your system, apparently it doesn't work properly with ectoplasm."

"So, you're basically saying that I'm allergic to this stuff?"

"In layman's terms, yes." He nodded.

"Who's Layman?" I groaned.

"Never mind, Daniel."

"Whatever, Froot Loop" Daniel said, smirking.

I narrowed my eyes, "You seemed to have recovered quickly"

He gasped. "It's a miracle! Your sausage worked Froot Loop!"

I groaned and flopped on the bed.

* * *

JAZZ POV

Dad's invention got us out of there. "Well that was entertaining," I said dryly. "Right mom?" Silence answered me. "Mom?" I looked at the seat next to me where my mother was supposed to be. The seat was empty. In fact, the entire RV was empty besides me and my dad.

"What's wrong, Jazzy-pants?"

"Dad, Where is everyone?!?"

* * *

VLAD POV

My perfect plan was working even if i didn't completely cause it.. Jack was dead and Maddie and Daniel were staying with me. In my mind I was envisioning myself at a giant chess board, standing victorious as the opposing king fell.

"I do believe that is checkmate."

* * *

A/N: Well this isn't getting the response I had hoped….


	3. Burning Hatred

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, Danny would be a Masters not a Fenton. Yup, that about sums it up.

* * *

A/N:

Me: Do I have to do one of these?

Vlad Muse: Of course.

Danny Muse: Not if you don't want to.

Me: I'm siding with Danny on this. Sorry Froot Loop I Love You but, I don't like Author's notes.

(Aryaneragon4ever puts arm around Danny)

(Vlad Muse smirks)

Vlad Muse: Oh, Samantha!!

Me: 0.0 (Runs away as Sam runs after aryaneragon4ever with a pick ax) But you get to kiss Danny in this chapter!!!!! I can't type the kiss unless I'm alive!

Sam: I'll talk to Clockwork about bringing you back after I rip out your heart and stake it!

(Danny muse hits head on wall repeatedly)

Vlad Muse: Ok then. So…. (Grins evilly) why don't I do this part?

Me: I'm back!

Vlad Muse: Oh, Toast

Danny Muse: Where's Sam?

Me: She's tied to Paulina in a three legged race.

Vlad Muse: I knew I'd rub off on you! (Hugs aryaneragon4ever)

Me: Okay just to clear things up, Danny is not an angel.

Vlad Muse: Duh!

Me: (Glares at muse) His wings hold only the symbolic purpose that he visited the Other Side that isn't the Ghost Zone and the wings will disappear. If the wings somehow play a bigger part in this once I get a plot line down I'll let you know.

* * *

Quote:

_The golden moments in the stream of life rush past us and we see nothing but sand; the angels come to visit us, and we only know them when they are gone. ~George Elliot_

* * *

Chapter 3-

* * *

VLAD POV

I left Daniel as he drifted off to sleep. I made my way down the green and gold carpeted halls toward Maddie's room. As I approached, she stormed out of it and slapped me across the face. My cheek stung but I ignored it.

"Why Maddie! How are you feeling?"

"Where is my family you horrible ecto-scum?!?" She demanded, glaring at me.

"Maddie, your husband and daughter didn't make it. You were in a car crash and I could only split myself three times."

"No!" she shrieked. Tears formed in her lilac orbs.

"I'm sorry Maddie."

"No you're not! You probably set this all up!"

"For once, no I didn't"

"Why do I have any reason to believe you?"

"You don't" she blinked. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Where's my son?"

I smirked. "Don't you mean _our_ son, my dear?"

"No, I mean _my_ son. Mine and Jack's" She said, matching my smirk. I smiled wider.

"Hmm… do you want to see what _our_ son has to say about that?" she laughed.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't deck you"

"Who was there when he woke up to find half his family dead? Who was the one comforting him? Was it you? Was it Jack? No Maddie, it was me. Don't you think he'd be a little more understanding now that he sees I have a heart?"

"Wait, he already woke up?"

"Being half ghost, the sedative and shock wore off faster than it does in normal humans." I thought it best not to mention the whole dying and coming back with wings part. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Take me to my son and we'll see what he has to say about it." I stepped in front of her as she attempted to stride around me.

"I'm sorry Maddie but I can't allow that, _our_ son is sleeping now"

Maddie grumbled something about a circular breakfast cereal.

* * *

DANNY POV

I woke to find Vlad gone. By the arguing I heard I assumed my mother had woken up. As I scrambled out of the bed I looked around the room and noticed for the first time what it looked like. The room was black and it had hundreds of tiny lights that make it look like the sky. The constellations were all in order, as if the roof were merely a window, a giant window that was domed. A black carpet adorned the floor. An entertainment system that would blow Sam away was located right next to a gleaming gaming chair with a shelf that had all of the Dumpty Humpty Cds.

"Suck up much, Vlad?" I murmured. I walked over to a door and found that it opened to a huge bathroom with a swimming pool sized bathtub. I glanced in the mirror and noticed a distinct absence of wings. I walked over to the mirror to inspect my back. (A/N: I don't know how this is possible…) Curved and pointed to scars adorned my back where the wings used to be. I traced my hands across the scars. They were a nasty shade of red and the skin felt rough and disfigured as if someone glued sandpaper to my back.

I finally found my way out of the maze of rooms onto an indoor balcony that overlooked most of the mansion. My mom and Vlad's voices drifted up to me as I glanced over the railing that lined it.

"Maddie he's my son too!"

"You never took an interest in him before now!"

"Of course I did! You never let me near him!"

"I didn't want you to influence him!"

"I deserve some time to get to know him!"

"You don't deserve to know him!"

"Maddie-"

"No! Get this through that thick skull of yours Vlad, Danny and his friends are coming home with me and I don't want you to ever see him again! He's just a child Vlad! He doesn't need all of this confusion! Do you know how much it hurt him to know Jack wasn't his father? He wouldn't leave his room for weeks! I had to pretend that he got the flu."

"Maybe his confusion can be lifted by actually spending time with his father!"

"Or maybe you could get out of his life and let him live in peace!"

"Peace," Vlad snorted "He's half ghost! No ghost will leave him alone. He will be forever hunted. The least you can allow me to do is to teach him to protect himself. I have had the same powers for twenty years!" Mom looked furious. I turned invisible and flew down to hear the next part.

"One week. That's all I'm giving you. If he shows real progress then maybe more. But I swear to you, Vladimir if my son is harmed, you will regret it until your dying day."

"I wouldn't expect less of you." Vlad smiled fondly. Mom left the room, steaming. Vlad sighed dramatically. "Daniel, you can stop hiding now" He said. I became visible and landed.

"How did you know?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It's one of the things I'll teach you later, Daniel." He smiled down at me.

"It's Danny" I said.

"Not to me, son" I scowled and stalked off. I flew back upstairs. I stalked back to the room that was obviously supposed to butter me up.

"You're not my dad!" I yelled over the banister and slammed the door.

Vlad sighed. "Teenagers" he muttered following mom out of the room.

Back in 'my room' and flopped down on the star shaped bed. I screamed into the pillow. The door creaked open and someone sat down on the bed next to me. I looked up and saw Violet eyes gazing down on me.

"Danny?" Sam whispered. She leaned down and lifted my chin. She lightly kissed me and wrapped her arms around me. "Besides cliff jumping did you have a hard day?" She laughed, "I kind of figured out what happened when I saw the Packers memorabilia. "

"So how are you feeling?"

"I feel like a word I'm not allowed to say."

I winced. "Oh, rough."

"Duh,"

"I love when you're mad" I said batting my eyelashes.

"No, only when I'm mad at other people." I kissed her again.

* * *

VLAD POV

Maddie was sitting at the table eating oatmeal. I sat down next to her. Her violet orbs flicked toward me then returned to her food.

"I talked to Daniel," I began. Maddie smirked.

"So, did he blast you or did he punch you? Tucker and I have a bet."

"Neither, he yelled."

"Oh, guess I owe Sam 20 bucks."

"Exactly how many of you were betting?"

"More than twenty"

"What?!?"

"You'd be surprised at how many of your ghostly employees will gamble," I narrowed my eyes at her last statement, "Did you tell him?"

"No, he heard you say it." Maddie smirked.

"That's my boy."

* * *

GENERAL POV

A red haired girl sat at a table weeping silently, a fat man in an orange jumpsuit walked into the room to comfort her, and unknown to either of them, a small floating child was watching them from thousands of miles away in a tall tower filled with gears. The child smirked knowingly and transformed into a muscular adult with a scar over his eye and a staff in his hand. Behind him two ghosts appeared out of nowhere. The ghosts were identical and had only a single eye each.

"Clockwork, this is bad. This is to close for comfort to the timeline that Danny Phantom turned evil. You need to stop this at once."

"I have already intervened. The boy is safe with his father and the girl is oblivious."

"Don't let the boy turn evil."

"Or what, are you going to intervene? No, you'll put me on probation until I do. You see everything but do nothing. You send me to do what you will not. You never act, except as a figurehead for power."

"Figurehead?" The Observants bristled in sync, "We are the most powerful beings in the Ghost Zone!"

"Which is why you have me do your dirty work," Clockwork sighed, "He won't turn evil. Now care to observe the door?"

The Observant soon left. The ghost turned into an old man, and sighed. "Daniel, I hope I know what I'm doing" He said glancing at the now sobbing girl.

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter i have ever written!


	4. Epic Fail Chapter

DISCLAIMER: It sucks but I don't own DP. Or and my father is…. Or The Black Parade

* * *

A/N:

Me: Okay I'm going to do this one.

VM: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!

DM: Dad, chill out! (Freezes Vlad Muse)

ME: Okaaaaaayyyyy………………….. Anyway A special thank you to _Danny Phantom is a girl_ for being the only reviewer last chapter. (I would reply to you but you were anonymous) And, no Maddie did not cheat on Jack. For a full explanation go to _Phantom of a Rose's_ profile and read (And my Father is...) the first one. I'm just expanding on her idea with my own plotline. And as for Danny being evil… Hmmm…. That could work… Maybe but I don't like using him in a bad light. It's not a bad idea…. Anyways, my muse has been silent recently... (I know its incredible right?!?)

DM: Hey!

VM: hahahahaha! silence is golden, but duct tape is silver… ~Vanishes in a pink puff~

ME: ummmmmm……………. I stopped getting freaked out by things like that a long time ago! If my muse doesn't speak to me soon I might not update for a while….. We will be experiencing a climax soon, not _The _climax, but a minor one. Ouch, this chapter's deep. Sorry if the ending is abrupt. I was rushed before i could finish...

The next epic chapter in the installment that will change Danny Phantom history is….. Going to be starting as soon as the quote is over.

* * *

QUOTE:

_An Inuit hunter asked the local missionary priest: "If I did not know about God and sin, would I go to Hell?" "No," said the priest, "not if you did not know." "Then why," asked the Inuit earnestly, "did you tell me?"_

-Annie Dillard

* * *

This story is dedicated to my two favorite writers on fanfiction…………. ~Drum roll~…………………… Pearl84 and Candelight!!! I hope that if you ever read this is means something to you. You both have inspired me and your stories have helped me when nothing else could. Your stories mean the world to me!!! I virtually send you Vlad and Danny father/son Plushies!!!! This story is also dedicated to Phantom of a Rose, -_- Do I even need to say why?

And now, without further ado I present to you the Epic chapter four!!!

EPIC CHAPTER FOUR:

* * *

CLOCKWORK POV

Fate loves picking on Vlad Masters. Why? No one really knows, except me. You see I am the Master of all time. I won't even begin to try to explain to you why time occurs and go into detail about alternate timelines… that's a whole other story, one that would be larger than thirty encyclopedias' and Vladimir's pride…which brings our attention back to the two hybrids.

Yes, I said _our_. I am aware that you are there, watching…waiting…reading. Vladimir Masters will have to face many challenges in life. He, however, is not the hero of our story. Vladimir knows the correct choice, except he chooses not to make it. We cannot hold Vlad in the same regards we do Danny; it will only bring you heartbreak.

The truth is, Vlad will only make the right decision when it concerns protecting those he loves more than anything in the world, namely Maddie and Danny. Vlad could not withstand the burdens of being the hero.

So it is plausible to say that Danny is stronger than Vlad in that regard. Danny focuses on protecting those he loves, as does Vlad. But, Danny goes the extra mile to protect those who would turn on him like rabid dogs; Vlad goes out of his way to destroy those people. That's where the friction starts.

Danny still has much to learn and will make the right decisions; even if it's painful for him, which it will be most of the time.

Yes, Danny has faced, and will face many trying times, but Vlad has faced even more. The point I'm trying to make to you is; should someone who has gone through so much deserve love?

Danny and Vlad cannot spend their lives being enemies; it's not even a possibility. Danny wants to forgive Vlad, and be comforted by the only one he assumes he has left to call 'Dad'; but he can't bring himself to, for his mother's sake. What Vlad did to Maddie was unacceptable in Danny's opinion, and Vlad can't bring himself to regret it because it brought him Danny. Of course, Danny would still exist if Vlad hadn't done that except the two hybrids wouldn't be as close. This timeline spares them both a lot of heartbreak. However, Fate won't leave either hybrids alone, ever.

So, is it the correct choice to allow this timeline to play out, letting the theoretical cards of Fate fall where they may?

I think it is.

* * *

JAZZ POV

Pain, intense… breaking pain-, was all I felt.

Gone, all gone.

Mom, Danny, even Sam and Tucker.

Gone.

* * *

Somehow it seems appropriate.

Wasn't it better that he died without being reduced to a quivering heap by a ghost more powerful than him, bearing down with gleaming fangs-

No. He was stronger than that.

He couldn't just die-

No. I couldn't let myself think like that.

He probably just saw us go over the cliff and phased them out-

But, why would he leave me and Dad?

There was- no, _had_ to be another explanation.

My Dad's usual demeanor vanished as soon as we walked into Fentonworks and found it, like our hearts, empty.

Can losing people you love hurt more than if you lost yourself?

Somehow death seems like a reprieve, my heart felt as if it was torn in two.

* * *

Doubts filled my mind.

_"What if they didn't get out?" _

_ "What if they jumped?"_

Or worse,

_"What if they staged the crash and left?"_

It shamed me that I could think so badly of my little brother and mother, but the alternative was too much to bear,

_ "What if they died?!?"_

* * *

DANNY POV

When I finally got some time to myself, I felt the dull throb of losing Dad and Jazz transform into a repeated stabbing of the place right on my chest.

Can't the pain stop?

Why wasn't it _me _who died?

No one would care if a freak like me suddenly left this world and joined in the Black Parade-

No.

Vlad would care.

...Right?

The man whose blood I shared had to have some feelings for me.

Why else would he be there to comfort me?

But… I f he cared for me then I would have to acknowledge the fact that the man who made my mother so unhappy had-

…feelings?

No, I had already seen him mad-

…the ability to care-

Or even, dare I say it, _love?_

* * *

And there's also the matter of my dream-

The one where I killed everyone-

No.

_That wasn't me-_

_It couldn't be me-_

_Not ever-_

_Would I-_

_But the sheer magnitude of-_

_And he-_

_The _**blood**_-_

_It was enough to make me get sick-_

_And I watch horror movies on a daily basis-_

_The eyes-_

_The pupil less red-_

_I almost lost myself in a river of crimson as -_

I was pulled out of my musings as a knock on my door reverberated through the room I dubbed as… a word I'm not allowed to say.

"_Daniel, I wanted to talk." _Vlad said through the door.

"Oh great, Froot Loop bonding" I muttered.

"_Daniel, I'm coming in." _ I probably should've pretended to be asleep. But, I didn't think quick enough. Vlad came in and found me lying face-first on the bed, much like I was when Sam came in-

The thought made me blush.

"Daniel?" Oh, joy. Stupid Froot Loop, please go away. Let me go and never come back on another day. Vlad sits down on my bed. Maybe I can pretend I died-

…Would that work?

No, probably not. Vlad ran his fingers through my hair, I ignored him.

"Please, Daniel. Can we talk?"

I rolled my eyes, "About what?" I said, jerking away and rolling over so that I could look him in the eyes.

"About everything,"

I snorted, "That narrows it down" Vlad glared.

"What do you want me to say?!" He exploded, "Do you want me to apologize to your mother? Well, I can't do that!" He threw his hands up in the air and paced around the room. "I_ can't_. " He finished in a hoarse whisper. "Daniel, I can't apologize because I wouldn't mean it. If I hadn't done that you wouldn't be here; and I _need _you here, Daniel. Now that I have you, I can't let go."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if i cut you off there. ~Sees pitchforks~ 0.0 Blame my Vlad muse for this one! ~Cowers behind Danny Muse and lets out 'Scaredey Cat'

Me: Boo! You know what that means folks.


	5. Fangs

A/N: Okay, Thanks Danneh for the advice and I'm going to try keeping one POV in the chapter. Also, I know Danny doesn't have his symbol at this point in the series, however he does have it in my story. Also,pretend Bitter reunions occurred in season 2. Sorry folks, but I need more episode options!

VM:Oh sure, hmm.... If you don't review I have an updated Plasmius Maximus. Except it takes lives....

Me: ~Smacks Muse~ Idiot! Don't threaten our reveiwers!

VM: Hmm.... perhaps you are right.

Me: WHAT?!?ME, RIGHT?!? ~Faints~

VM: ~Winks~ for a disclaimer, see previous chapters. ~looks at Artemis~ Hmmm... Oh the posibilities....

Dm: Don't even think about!

DANNY POV

I blinked, and blinked...and blinked.

It was unnerving, I had never seen Vlad lose control like that.

He said he cared-

No, that he wouldn't regret the mistakes that-

About me-

The emotional turmoil I felt inside me must have shown on my face, I didn't know how it couldn't.

Vlad sat down in the chair next to my bed and put his hands in his slightly askew hair.

"I can't," He murmered. "Won't, I won't regret it," He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "Daniel, I can't"

I dropped off the bed and walked over to him, "I understand, Vlad," I whispered. He blinked, and blinked, and blinked. Then, without warning he lunged at me and pulled me into a rib-cracking embrace.

"Thank you, Daniel. You have no idea how much that means to me, Little Badger." His hands were wound tightly around me. I laid my hands awkwardly on his back,my chin rested on his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Vlad." Then, I heard something I never thought I would hear come out of Vlad's mouth, Vlad sobbed.

My eyes widened at the foreign sound. Vlad squeezed me tighter. I laid my head against his shoulder and sighed.

Eventually Vlad broke away. He and I both stood, and he smiled at me warmly. He ran his hand through my hair. I grinned back. He gently hugged me again and walked out the door, "We begin training at eight, Little Badger," He said and laughed,"try to get _some_ sleep" As he closed the door I sat down on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

The silence pressed down on me.

It finally sunk in.

I had forgiven the man who threatened-

I bit back a sigh.

It was hard to imagine him as anyone other than the being who ruined my mother's life.

...but he was.

he _was_.

He was the one who had comforted me while I found out about Dad and Jazz's death...

He had been willing to train me...

_him_.

"What did I do?" I whispered.

I woke at seven and preformed my morning regimens. Finding that I had time to spare before my training session. So, I opted to explore 'my' room more thouroughly. I opened a random door that led into the entertainment room, which I made a mental note to visit was closet full of clothes, and it was only then that I realized that I had beeen wearing the same clothes ever since Vlad rescued us. I found a pair of black jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. It was creepy, everything fit perfectly.

After I changed, I walked into another room, which wasnt really a room at al. It just had a winding staircase upwards. Intriqued, I slowly ascended the steps.

Once I had reached the top, I walked into a circular tower room full of stargazing equipment. I gasped andexamined everything, acting like a little kid in a candy shop.

I whipped around when I heard a slight ticking noise. I set the book on the 'Explorer Hartman' back on the shelf and walked towards the sound. A hole appeared in the wall, which steadily grew larger.

I walked into the 'door' and followed the steps down. I walked into a private lounge, complete with a wall of bookshelves and a mini fridge. There were no windows and it appeared to be a stocked fortress that had a ghost shield. It was decorated with my insinga and stars, lots of stars.

I happened to glance at a clock and gasped.

"It's 9 O' clock," I had been exploring for two hours.

"Yes, it is," I spun around, and on instinct transformed, taking abattle stance. Vlad was floating behind me, smirking. "I figured that you were _preoccupied_. Unfortunately, I didn't know where I would find you, since Samantha was at the breakfast table." I blushed. Vlad laughed, "So, what did you think of your room?"

"It was great, thanks for trying to butter me up, Froot Loop." I giggled. Vlad shoved me jokingly.

"Well, what a great thanks I get for taking your interests to heart."

Vlad showed me that my lounge had a few other secrets. There was a bathroom, a computer, a kitchen with enough food for years, another; slightly smaller bedroom attached, another secret passage into Vlad's secret lab, where we would be training, and another lab that would be my own that had it's own ghost portal, that was DNA activated and only Vlad and I could activate. In short, It was a safe house; in my bedroom.

I never was a breakfast person, so Vlad and I began our training immediately.

"Daniel, today I'm going to show you how to create a temporary portal into the Ghost Zone.'' My eyes widened.

"Like W- never mind, you wouldn't know who I was talking about."

"Wulf?" Vlad's eyes widened, "That's exactly who's coming to teach you." Just then, a ripping noise echoed in the lab. Out of a swirling portal came Wulf, looking as raggedy as ever.

"Amigo!" Wulf cried tackling me in an embrace and licking my face. I laughed and gripped him tightly.

By noon I was able to create a wobbly portal into the ghost zone. But, Vlad and Wulf assured me that, with practice I would get better. Vlad was bemused that I could speak Esperanto, and I explained how Tucker had taught me. Wulf went back into the Ghost Zone and Vlad and I walked downstairs for lunch.

Vlad stopped at the foot of the marble stairs. He turned to me, "Daniel," he started, "I'm proud of you, Little Badger." he smiled warmly at me.

''Thanks, Vlad." He laid a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Now," He said, changing demeanour instantly, "It's time for lunch"

A/N: That's it folks. Really, that's all. :) Hmm.... I might have another one up my sleeve..... Oh, well have another chapter. I've been sick and needed to vent. Here you go....

Chapter 6 (I think....)

VM: Oh, please. Are you this incompetent? I can't believe I'm relying on you to finish this story.

Me: ~Whips out thermos~ Well, you won't be in this chapter anyway...

VM:No, don't even-

~muse gets sucked into thermos~

Midnight found Tucker, Sam, and me sitting cross-legged in 'my' lounge with sodas, discussing the events of the past few days.

"So...What's up with this?" Tucker started.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that when we fell off the cliff, Vlad saved us and then he told me what happened, then he...comforted me as I started crying, then mom and him got in a fight and mom agreed to let Vlad train me for a week. What about you guys?"

"Well, I woke up and found a note on my dresser explaining nothing, but saying that you guys were down the hall." Sam said.

"Me too!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Something weird is going on," Sam stated "but Danny why did you agree to let Vlad train you?"

"Umm... h-he apologized, kinda." I stammered.

"Danny, did you forgive him, dude?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, I did. He's my biological father, I have to give him the benefit of the doubt. but, what he really said was that he wouldn't regret the desicions he made because, the choices he made brought him me. It's kinda creepy but, in his own way; he is trying. Oh," I remembered, "Wulf showed me how to create a temporary portal into the ghost zone!"

"Dude! That's awesome!" Tucker said.

"Danny, that's amazing!" Sam said at the same time.

The next day Vlad and I worked on keeping the portal open for as long as I could.

Which decidedly was a short amount of time.

Unfortunately.

For some reason; my hands were bleeding after I raked my hands through the Ghost Zone.

Vlad glanced down at my hands and frowned.

"Daniel; have you used your claws before?" Vlad asked, softly.

"I-What?"

"Your claws, son." In response, large claws ripped out of his fingertips and grew. My eyes widened. "I assume you were _un_aware that every ghost has claws; and fangs, yes?"

"Ummm...claws? Fangs?" I spluttered.

"Yes." I sat down.

"Woah, like really?"

"Yeah, really."

"That is so _cool_!" I said, jumping up. The next hour, Vlad spent teaching me how to use my claws and fangs. Apparently, when ripping a hole into the Ghost Zone, you don't get hurt very much when you use your claws. And _fangs_. There were so many uses for the fangs; I didn't even know where to start.

Like the fact that if you bite someone; they fall asleep.

Or that they can come out and in at will...

Or that, when your fangs are out, your saliva is a deadly poison....

That was weird.

Like, _beyond_ weird.

So weird-

it was awesome.

It wasn't until later that I realized I hadn't snapped at Vlad when he called me son.

Maybe I didn't want to anymore.

But, I _did_ want to.

He wasn't my dad.

He didn't raise me.

It wasn't him who wrapped his comforting arms around me when I woke up screaming.

It wasn't him who dragged me to my first day of kindergarten, practically sobbing about not wanting to go.

It wasn't him who took pity on me and took me to the carnival instead of school that day.

It wasn't him who reprimended for coming in past curfew.

It _wasn't_ him.

So, why did I wish it was?

Why did I wish that my blood father was the one who would be _my_ hero, who would tuck me in at night, to tell me that everything would work out, just to _be_ there....

It was illogical.

That man hurt my mother worse than if she had gotten stabbed.

But, could I honestly bring myself to hate him?

I knew I _wanted_ to hate the man.

But...

Did I?

_Could _I?

I didn't think so, not after all this.

Because....

Vlad _was_ there.

It was him, who comforted me, and trained me.

He _wanted_ to be the father I no longer had...

He was trying.

...and, he seemed to truly _care_ for me.

I.._thought_ I cared for him.

I knew I could learn to care for him, if I didn't already.

The only question left was...

....was Vlad willing to accept me?

What was I thinking?!?

Of course he would.

He was Vlad.

...Who....loved me.

That was as weird a thought as any.

Then again...

He was my biological father.

Now, whether he had earned the title...'_Dad'_

...it appeared he had.


	6. Perfect:P

A/N: I'm putting two chapters up as an apology for taking so long. Happy belated Dannyversary

QUOTE:

_"Family is all you have. SO, love them, and hate them equally."_

Chapter 6

Vlad POV

I sighed contentedly as I leaned my head back in my armchair.

Daniel was...

In a word, _perfect_.

He geniunely wanted to learn.

...and he was no longer hostile towards me.

He was intelligent...

...and he was amazingly apt.

I could tell that I was begining to love this child more than I loved Maddie.

I honestly didn't care.

And I wasn't going to let him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was bad enough that he hadn't even met me until he was _fourteen_!

The glass in my hand shattered as this thought hit me, and I knew my eyes were blood red.

Honestly, if Jack wasn't already dead, I would have ripped his head off for keeping my son from me!

That bumbling idiot didn't realize how fortunate he was to have Daniel love him.

Daniel's love was a treasure.

I would give a thousand, no a million, Packers team's, for Daniel to even _consider_ loving me.

But, he practically despised me for hurting his mother that way.

A timid knock interrupted my thoughts.

Why would anyone of current residence in my house want to talk to me?

I was too deep in my thoughts to care to talk to anyone, barring Daniel, of course.

It was probably Maddie coming to yell at me again.

The knock again.

I groaned inwardly, _ go away!_

_ "Vlad?"_ I jolted upward as I heard Daniel's voice. _"Um...Mom told me you were in here, I wanted to know if we could talk."_

I stood up and opened the door slightly to see a much youger hybrid looking very awkward in the hall.

"Come in, little badger," I smiled at him warmly. He smiled back and took a seat by the fire, "So, what's on your mind?" I asked him.

"Um...wow, this is going to be awkward." I frowned in confusion at him. "Well, I've been thinking for the past few hours, and...umm... Well, you remember earlier how you called me 'son' and I didn't reprimand you?"

"...yeah..."

"And, I was thinking about _why_ I didn't say anything. Then, I realized that I didn't _want _to."

My eyes widened.

"What are you saying Daniel?"

"What do you think I'm saying?!? Ugh...what I'm trying to say is that I want you to be my dad." I blinked slowly at Daniel.

"What?" He stood up and grasped my hands,

"I want to consider you as my dad."

"Why? Why would you have any reason?"

"Because I love you."

My eyes were probably out of their sockets.

"What?"

Daniel sighed, "I love you...dad" I lunged at the boy and wrapped my arms around his tiny frame.

"I love you too...son." Daniel hugged me back, and I had never been happier.

After my son had left I sat on my chair, and wept with joy. Never had I felt so...complete.

It was a great feeling...

...being loved.

It was like watching a sunset...

...or the soft whisper of the wind as it hits your face.

I never felt loved before, not truly.

Not until now.

And...

nothing or no one would ever take that from me ever again.

Nothing.


	7. Extremely short but Im sorry

_**A/N: ~Chuckles nervously~ Yah, Hi it's been awhile. I will explain why at the bottom. I hope you enjoy it. X-D**_

_**Quote: "Nothing is worth knowing that can be taught"**_

_** -Oscar Wilde**_

VLAD POV

The insistent ringing of a phone aroused me from my blissful sleep.

I yawned and reached over for the phone that was sitting on my bedside table.

"Mhm, Hello?" I groaned into the phone.

_"Vladdy?"_ I bolted upright as the familiar voice echoed through the room. _No! The blasted fool was supposed to be dead! I just got Daniel to love me! I can't lose him, I _won't_ lose him. Not now._ I quickly composed myself.

"Jack! How are you doing?"

_"Not too bad Vladdy-," _his voice changed here dramatically, "_but..."_

"Jack, are you okay?" I asked through gritted teeth.

_"But...MaddieandDannyDisappeared." _he coughed.

"What Jack?" I asked, looking at my fingernails in a bored manner.

"_Maddie, and Danny...Vlad I j-j-just don't know w-w-what to do!"_

I smiled full fledged now.

"Jack, _What happened?"_ I asked feighning dispair.

_"Vlad...There was a crash...with the RV...and Maddie and Danny...They- they're gone._

"Oh, Jack, that's terrible, is there anything I can do to help?"

_"No.I don't think so." _ He broke into uncontrolled sobs.

"Jack," I spoke in a firm voice, "You have to be strong for Jasmine, she needs you." _Like a hole in the head,_ I mentally added. "You need to forget them Jack, and make sure Jasmine does the same. It won't do to just wallow in self pity, you _need to forget their existence"_ I added the last part with a bit of ghostly energy, a mild spell that makes one obey...One I _would_ be showing Daniel, eventually… Ugh! I was allowing myself to get distracted!

"_I will forget their existence."_ Jack repeated.

"Splendid! Goodbye Jack!" _Forever._

__

I laid back down to try and get some sleep.

_"Da-ad! Are you up yet?"_ Daniel yelled through the door.

I buried my head deeper into the pillow. Only to have it suddenly disappear from underneath me. I gasped as I fell through the bed, to land on the floor under my four poster. A loud giggle sounded from above me. Poking out from the underside of my bed was Daniel's head.

"Um...should I be running away as fast as I can right now?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes, you should." He gulped and flew away like a rocket.

I laughed evilly and teleported to where I knew he would be. Sure enough he was flying at top speed towards his 'safe house' room. Unfortunately for him, he flew right into me.

"Oww..." He groaned. I wrapped my arms around him, and tickled him. "Wha-? Ahahahahahhahahaha, Oh stop, please stop!" He was slumped on the ground laughing hysterically, even though I had stopped my ruthless attack. I crouched down beside him as he stopped his giggling. Suddenly he lunged at me and started tickling me. Unfortunately, we had the same ticklish spots, apparently it was hereditary.

Eventually, we both were on the floor in hysterics, clutching at our sides rolling around. Daniel stopped laughing, and then I did too.  
"Be that a lesson, Little Badger, never wake up a sleeping hybrid, when he doesn't want to be woke up."

"But...you're awake now, so it worked!" Daniel laughed and stood up on wobbly legs, and I followed suit. He fell back to the floor, because of his weak legs. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and helped him up.

"Well, it appears you need to work on your leg strength." I smirked at him and wrapped my other arm around him, drawing him into a hug. He hugged me back, until I started tickling him again. He started laughing once again, and collapsed in my arms, giggling. I smiled at my son and ruffled his hair affectionately. He smiled weakly and decided to float the rest of the way downstairs instead of walking on his shaky legs.

As I arrived in the dining room, Daniel was chatting absently to his friends. He still chose to sit next to me, which I was eternally grateful for. I smiled at him and sat down. He caught my eye and repeated my actions.

Maddie, however sat at the opposite end of the table and glared daggers in my direction. I winced as the food was set on the table by my ghostly servants. Daniel's friend with the beret smirked knowingly at one of the female ghosts. I raised my eyebrow, and he caught my gaze. He blushed and looked down.

Daniel and his girlfriend kept talking, oblivious to their friend. Maddie interrupted their conversation,

"Danny?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Have you been learning stuff from your father?" Daniel and I both jerked violently.

"Wha-?" I stuttered.

"Wha-?" Daniel stuttered.

"Well, I do know everything that happens, don't I?" She smirked.

Daniel and I both exchanged bemused glances.

"Today we will be determining what type of core you posses, Daniel." Evening once again found us in the lab, training. Daniel was sitting, and floating while listening. However, as I mentioned a core he merely blinked in confusion up at me.

"Core? What core?" He questioned. I buried my face into my hand and groaned.

"Daniel, what do you know about ghosts?" I needed to know a basis of his knowledge so I could know what to teach him.

"Um…" He blinked at the odd question, "I know that they are ectoplasmic entities and have fangs, plus most insist on terrorizing humans." I groaned at the pitiful expansion of his knowledge.

"Daniel, I'm hiring you a tutor." His eyes widened.

"Okay…but who?"

"Ghostwriter."

_**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUH! Ghost writer will appear! My lack of updates has been due to**_

…_**Finals**_

…_**Sister graduating**_

…_**Getting a PDA (I need a name for him!)**_

…_**My computer being fixed (Poor Vlad! …Yes my computer's name is Vlad. I think. I can't decide on a good name for it!)**_

…_**fights with friends**_

…_**Laughing at the stupidity of other not cool enough for FF**_

…_**My other friend moving away**_

…_**loosing my phone**_

…_**Reading other FF**_

…_**Dead Like Me**_

…_**soccer games**_

…_**Lack of motivation from the tiny amount of reviews. D:**_

_**And a bunch of other stuff! Sorry! **_


	8. extremely short

**A/N: Hi all! As an apology for the looong wait for last update I have a few EXTREMELY short chapters for ya!**

**Disclaimer: NEver have and never will. get that through your thick skull**

TUCKER POV

Sam and I were currently sitting on 'my' bed discussing the events of the past few days.

"Tuck, doesn't seem just a little bit convenient that Vlad just so happened to be there _right_ when the crash happened, and had that stuff that knocked us out? I trust Danny, but do you think something's going on?"

"Yah." I agreed, something was definitely up.

Yes, maybe sneaking around Vlad's room while he was asleep wasn't the smartest way to figure out what was going on, but hey, we're not geniuses. We were currently behind the couch when we heard the phone ring, and we heard the conversation between Jack and Vlad. As soon as Danny had Vlad distracted we raced out of there and arrived in my room gasping.

"We need to do something about Vlad. Now."

"Duh" Sam retorted.

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, we should tell Danny first."

We both nodded grimly in agreement and walked down to breakfast.

After a very interesting conversation we headed back upstairs to my room. Sam paced the floor and turned to me,

"I think we should find him and tell him now. We won't be gaining anything by stalling."

"I don't think so you little rats." A _very_ familiar voice behind us snarled. We gasped as Vlad grabbed us by the scruffs of our necks. "Neither of you will be telling Daniel _anything_." He turned intangible and flew through a few floors into a concrete dungeon-like room. He dropped us unceremoniously on the unforgiving ground. "_I'm not losing Daniel or anything I have now with him."_

"You don't scare us, Vlad!" I tugged on her sleeve, because I _was_ very scared of Danny's now furious father, "Danny will get us out of here!" Vlad laughed.

"I don't think so, girl." He evaporated in a pink mist.


	9. Apology  cookie

JAZZ POV

I was at the library, it was my refuge of solitude from the outside world glaring at me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, and opened the book I was currently reading. Then the book fell to the floor with loud _bang_ as I remembered what the book was about. It was a murder mystery, and it reminded me too much of my current situation.

Being a genius, I remembered my own advice I had given to Danny a long time ago…

FLASHBACK

_Five year old Danny raced out of the room with tears in his crystalline eyes. He ran out of the house and to the nearby park. I was swinging with my friend Martha when I heard a snapping of a twig behind us, followed by a choked sob. Martha and I exchanged glances and ran behind the tree to see who was there. Martha hissed in my ear, "Isn't that your little brother?" Silently, I nodded. I motioned her away, and she got back on the swing._

"_Danny?" His blue eyes seemed to glow in the twilight. I sat down next to him and he scooted away, "What's wrong, little brother?" I asked him. A small sob caught in his throat. He scrambled toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_Jazzy," He moaned, "Mommy and Daddy don't love me anymore!" He cried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered,_

"_Hey, you know that's not true, Danny. Mom and Dad love us and nothing will change that."_

"_But-" I interrupted him,_

"_But, nothing little brother. You can't run away from your problems, go talk to mom and dad about this, Danny. If you feel unloved, you shouldn't just run away, tell them how you feel" He sniffled and then smiled._

"_Jazzy, youwe da best sistew in da whole wide wowld." He hugged me and ran back towards the house. I smiled to myself, feeling accomplished._

END FLASHBACK

I was being a hypocrite, thinking I could hide out in the library forever. I whizzed out of there and drove home, passing by the Foley's house.

I frowned, the Foley's and Manson's seemed to be taking their child's disappearance oddly well…

A thought entered my mind,

_What if a ghost was responsible for all of this?_

I slammed on my brakes.

Of course.

It just made sense. Danny made enemies, enemies liked to hurt their enemies and their families…

Vlad.

He wanted…Mom, and Danny.

And they are gone.

I drove home, breaking all speed limits on the way. As I rushed in the door, screaming for dad, I stopped dead. Dad was on the phone, and his eyes were glowing and bright red. He spoke in a dazed voice.

"I will forget their existence."

And I knew, that Dad wouldn't be helping me rescue mom and Danny.

I ran down to the lab and grabbed some ghost hunting equipment. If my theory was right, and ninety percent of the time they were, then I couldn't waste any time trying to convince my dad. I jumped into the slightly unfinished speeder, and flew at top speed towards where I knew my little brother and mom were.


	10. and sprinkles

Danny POV

My first day of a private tutor, in a word, sucked. I had a headache the entire day, and Ghostwriter's voice kept lulling me into a daydream. I never liked school. But, learning from Dad was…fun. He actively included me and listened to my opinions, plus the stuff he was teaching me was wicked fun. Well, Dad was kind of fun in general, after I decided to really get to know him. Dad was… different, but in a good way. Ghostwriter sighed and said, "I can see your head is somewhere else, you are dismissed." I could have sworn I heard a whooshing sound behind me.

As I walked down to the kitchen for a snack, I realized I hadn't been spending hardly any time with Sam and Tuck. I abruptly changed direction to go towards their rooms. Stopping by Sam's, I knocked. When I got no answer, I silently phased into the room. She was nowhere to be found, getting the same result from Tucker's room, I frowned. Where were they?

The sound of light footsteps pulled me out of my searching.

"Dad, have you seen Sam and Tucker?" I asked, already knowing who it was. I looked under the table, and felt a pair of hands grab my waist. I yelped and tried to squirm out of Vlad's hold.

"Da-ad! Let me go! I'm trying to find Sam and Tucker!" I heard him laughing, and then the hands that held me started tickling me. "Dad, stop!" He just laughed again. In the midst of my laughter, I completely forgot my friend and girlfriend's mysterious disappearance.


	11. no chappie IMPORTANT

Reader Update: Has it really been a year already? Wow I apologize guys but I do have a life outside of FF. This past year has been really hard on me what with my computer breaking, my sister going to college, my other sister almost having a miscarriage, and friend drama, finding out I have something wrong inside of me which could potentially lead to me getting diabetes, plus a serious five month case of writers block which I just got over BTW…I just haven't had a lot of time for FF lately. I hate to do this to you guys again but I need a single story to devote my time to. Send me a PM with your vote of your favorite story and I'll tally them until June 1st. Now don't think this means I won't be finishing the other stories…they'll just be on a much slower basis because I can't handle more than one story at a time…. Sorry this wasn't an update but I really needed to get this out there guys I love all of you and I really have missed you, I'm just getting back into the swing of things so bear with me okay?

XOXOXOXOXO

ANE4EVER


End file.
